One Big Happy Family
by Tawnyblood
Summary: A collection of one- or two-shots. Mostly 6927.
1. His Death

_Warning: Death, possible OOCness_

_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano_

* * *

No one blamed Chrome and nobody blamed Mukuro.

They're still too busy mourning over Tsuna's death.

Their minds are too muddled to remember that the gun was aimed at Chrome.

They just knew that Tsuna was shot. Twice.

That was the only thing that they could recall.

Why didn't anybody move? Why did they just stare?

Simple.

Nobody moved after the first shot; they were too surprised.

They weren't able to register what was going on.

Then the second shot went off.

Chrome screamed before retreating and pushing Mukuro in her place.

Poor girl, he couldn't blame her.

Yamamoto was trying to hold back Lambo when he tried to get to Tsuna's side.

"It's too dangerous!" Was what he told him.

Gokudera was screaming insults while firing off bombs.

He couldn't remember what Ryohei was doing. What was he doing anyways?

What was Hibari doing too? Why couldn't he remember?

Oh yes, he was too busy staring at the dead man at his feet.

He never expected him to be taken out like this.

With a gun.

How disgusting.

Sawada Tsunayoshi… didn't he once promise that he wouldn't die before him?

What was his reason again? Oh, was it really important at the moment?

* * *

He was the first to touch his cold skin.

It was unearthly. It was Godly. It was bewitching.

He hated it.

He hated it with all the fibers in his being.

It was absolutely repulsive.

Especially those brown eyes. What happened to them?

They were once so lively and full of energy. Gone. Just like that.

Aimless, empty, and lacking their characteristic warmth.

It didn't fit the Tsunayoshi he knew, but this was the man he knew.

He just didn't want him staring at him like that.

It was unnerving.

So he knelt down and closed the eyes.

At least Tsunayoshi found peace amongst chaos.

* * *

He and Chrome talked. Not too long though. Just long enough to get the news across.

The Vongola and Milliefore are finally at war.

What's going to happen?

What's happening?

How did this happen?

Where was the Tenth when you needed him?

Where is he as people are shot dead for just being family?

Oh yeah...

Tsunayoshi was dead.

Guess the Vongola are on their own this time.


	2. Crash Check for Reality

_This was based on my experience. So yes, I did do a backflip into a tree and I did 'fly.'  
This happened when I was at Mt. Rose, so if you have ever been there and recognize the cliff part... yeah.  
Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me, okay? _

* * *

There was a reason why he decided to try skiing this time instead of snowboarding like he usually does. The reason, instead of being shapeless (like most people's), has the form of a young adult; a young male adult that he was quite 'smitten' with.

His short stature of only five feet (all the better to dominate him with), those large chestnut eyes that just trusted the world unconditionally (all the better to abuse him with), and his sharp wit that he doesn't exercise frequently enough (all the better to toy around with) … it was enough to make him want to possess him all over again.

And so he tried. Numerous times. Each time he was shot down. One time, quite literally. He never went in a hot air balloon ever again. But he was Rokudo Mukuro and this man does not know the definition of 'stop' or 'quit it' or 'what the hell are you doing?' He just didn't.

So here he was again, trying a different tactic in order to fu— possess the male.

"So what do you think about it, Tsunayoshi?" The words came out as a purr as Mukuro leaned against the wall. His mismatched eyes were intently watching the younger boy's every move. Tsunayoshi was like an injured animal; you have to be able to read their body language, and properly decide what to do in order for them to fall into your trap.

"Well, um, I'm not too sure. This is pretty… expensive." Tsuna said inspecting the ticket in his hand. He knew that Mukuro was watching him intently, but why? He wasn't too sure and that's what unnerved him.

"Which is why I'm only offering this for you." The corner of his lips twitched upwards into a Cheshire grin.

_Is that what Gokudera called a rape face? _"Um, that's really… flattering, but is there a… catch?" He worded his words cautiously. He was quickly approaching Mukuro territory and he had to be careful. He did not want to be caught in there again.

"Ku fu fu. No catch. Just make sure you have everything ready in three days." With that said, Mukuro reached a hand towards the big messy mound of hair and gave it an affectionate tousle.

Tsuna blinked shut at the sudden gesture and when he opened them again the older male was nowhere to be seen. Staring down at the ticket still in hand, he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was already in Mukuro's territory. He sighed. _Gone like the mist. Probably won't see him again until the three days._ He sighed again. Tsuna reached into his pants pocket, pulled out a phone and quickly dialed in his mother's number. "Hey, Mom? Can you get some luggage out?"

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this to be. Tsuna was supposed to suck at skiing and then Mukuro would laugh and tease him about it for a bit before offering a helping hand. Tsuna would take it gladly and then Mukuro would pull Tsuna to his chest and then they would ski together as one. Then Mukuro would bend over, plant a chaste kiss on Tsuna's lips, and then this would lead to that and they would both be in bed naked. Then, and only then, could Mukuro finally possess him… in the way that both parties would like.

But no! Tsuna was just full of surprises. Despite it being the first time he skied, he was already almost as good as Mukuro. This was utterly frustrating. What does he do now? Does he purposely set Tsuna up so that he utterly destroys the boy's self-confidence?

_If that didn't kill it, I don't know what will._ "Sheesh, Tsunayoshi. Didn't you see that little kid there? You almost ran her over." He scolded as he acted as a support beam for an off-balance Tsuna.

"Gah, I can't get thi—oh! Nevermind." He mumbled to himself as soon as he got his ski on. He gave his leg one last shake to make sure the ski won't fall off. "As a matter of fact, I did not see her coming, but I avoided her, didn't I?"

A snicker. "Of course. Then you went straight into that mound of snow, and back-flipped into the tree. I'm still surprised that you aren't hurt."

A red blush spread itself across Tsuna's face. He opened his mouth to retort with something venomous, but soon found out that he had nothing. His mouth snapped shut and he just glared up at the taller male. Tsuna settled for fixing his scarf with chunky gloved fingers.

_That scarf._ "Oya oya, you're actually using that scarf? In this weather?" With a quick hand, Mukuro scooped the scarf's end and inspected it.

Tsuna pulled it away from the hand with a jerk and narrowed his eyes at him. "What? You don't want me to use the scarf that you made for me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that the scarf isn't made for this temperature. You're not cold, are you?"

There was hesitation before it all melted away to reveal a wholehearted smile. "I'm warm. So don't worry, Mukuro. It's a bit odd when you do."

An unreadable expression found its way onto the taller boy's face before it downscaled into a smirk. "Ku fu fu. Well then, I guess I'll meet you down there. _Arrivederci_." He was about to pull the goggles down over his eyes when a hand stopped him.

"W-wait! Could you ride down with me? I'm not sure what I'll do if I fall again…"

Mukuro took special notice of the redness of Tsuna's flustered face, the direction he was looking in, and how long he held onto his arm. A knowing grin split his face in half. "Ku fu fu, I would be happy to."

* * *

"You want to go there?"

"Yes."

"There?"

"Yes."

"_There_?"

"_Yes._ Yes, Tsunayoshi; I want to go there."

"… If you have a death wish, please let me know beforehand!"

Both boys stared at the pathway that they were arguing over. It was small overlooked passage between trees, but it was obviously been skied through before. Tall trees sprouted up sparingly from both sides and there was a small curvy path down the slope. At the very end, Tsuna knew there was a small little cliff of about five feet.

"I really don't think we should go down there, Mukuro!" Tsuna warned, a bit of his desperation leaking into his voice when he noticed his partner nudging closer and closer to the path. "M-M-Mukuro! Think about it carefully!" Too late, Mukuro had already skied over the small bush branches that sprang from the ground.

_What should I do?_ He looked to his right. There was a large slope there, but at least there were people on there. But what happens if the path Mukuro went down led to a different place? Tsuna's face visibly paled at the thought of that. _I'm going down. I can't let him loose in a place with this many people!_

He wasn't sure what was happening. Right when he skied over the bushes, he suddenly couldn't stop. He wanted to stop. He wanted to stop so badly that he thought he was going to vomit. _I thought it was a flat surface!_ He thought to himself in a panic as he swerved left and right. And that's when he heard it.

"_OH CRAP!"_

That was definitely Mukuro's voice. He could recognize that deep rich voice anywhere. His heart clenched and he was finally able to force himself to stop; right before the hard part. He stared down at the curvy slope and prayed that he wouldn't fall. If he fell, it wouldn't be able to get up. His heart was pounding and he felt dizzy and nauseous. _This was a bad idea. I knew it was a bad idea. Oh man… _"Mukuro!" He called out. He waited for a response. He didn't get one. He tried again. He waited, but no response came. _At least there's a slope at the end. I just have to avoid the jump and go for the slope. Go for the slope._

He pushed off and he tried to go slow. He wasn't able to go slow, the slope was steeper than he thought. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he had managed to perfectly maneuver through that part; heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. The only thing he could hear was the blood roaring in his ears and the own smell of his fear. And then it hit him. He didn't see it coming like that. _What is that? Is that the cliff? Should I stop? It's steeper than I thought. Oh well, I'll just slide down it._ Rushed through his head at a mile a second. Next thing he could see was white. White everywhere. _What happened to the trees?_

His skis shot off the cliff and he forgot about going on the slope… and about inertia apparently. He heard a 'HOLY CRAP! TSUNA STOP!' and he was only able to recognize it as Mukuro's voice before he received his crash check for reality.

He collided with something hard and then something else hard that made a grunting noise before he skidded three feet away from Mukuro. _Cold, everything is cold. My wrist is killing me. I skidded, didn't I?_

Tsuna slowly lifted his head up amazed to see that somehow his goggles haven't flown off when he crashed. "M-Mukuro!" He exclaimed as he quickly pushed himself up with his arms. _Why is he holding his head? Did I crash into his head?_ "A-a-are you okay?!"

"Yep. Just landed on my head when I fell though."

"W-w-what!?"

"Ku fu fu… come on—can you walk?—we should probably get out of the way."

It was then that Tsuna realized how much crap came flying off of them when he looked back up to the cliff. Tsuna was just missing a ski and one of his ski poles, but Mukuro… he was missing his hat, his googles, one of his gloves, his handwarmer, and one ski pole.

Mukuro went to retrieve everything as Tsuna took off his gloves and shook the snow and ice out of them. "Hey, Mukuro… what happened?"

"Oh. I flew off the cliff, landed on my head, and then did a little somersault. Then you came flying by, landed in front of me, bounced, crashed into my side, and skidded three feet away."

"… Wow."

"Ku fu fu… it was pretty fun wasn't it?"

"… Yeah. Fun. "

"It would have been better if we didn't get our crash checks for reality so soon though..."

With that both boys just laughed and continued about with getting ready for the trip down. Lucky them, they didn't fall again the rest of the trip down.


End file.
